


Victorious

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Celebration sex, Day 3 of MSI, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLG's MSI run is amazing so far and Darshan is very happy to celebrate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> What??? That grill is writing smut??? Yeah, I'm wondering too, but don't worry. I'm still me and I'm still not exceptionally good at this and because I'm me this is still fluffy and vanilla as fuck and I just needed Stixxayshan because yes they are fucking cute and CLG made SKT look like me in SoloQ, so I guess I can support that. 
> 
> Whatever, enjoy friendos <333

Victorious

 

The sprits are high after the third day of MSI. CLG had done better than anyone would have expected from an NA team, especially after the region’s horrible run at Worlds last year. They’ve defeated SK Telekom, for fuck’s sake! Who would’ve put a bet on that before the start of the tournament?

Not that SKT were playing their best but fuck that, their team was doing amazing and that’s all that counts!  


Trevor can only smirk at how enthusiastically his toplaner was practically dancing on their way back to their hotel. He’s last seen him this happy after their win against TSM at Spring Split finals and now he’s even happier because _fuck,_ they have just beat the defending World Champions. It is just plain unreal.

 

They are exhausted when they reach home despite the ever present happy giggling of every single member. They are ecstatic still, but it’s always long days at these tournaments and excitement and adrenaline each are demanding things to deal with and calming down is not exactly an option.

 

Trevor sighs happily when he closes the door of his room behind himself. It’s quiet for once. It has been quiet in the past evenings as well of course but today has just seemed a bit louder because he didn’t sleep well yesterday out of excitement. He is much calmer now in the sense that he felt a lot less pressured all of a sudden because they were now in a comfortable spot. But he still doesn’t think he’ll be able to sleep just now (it would be only a nap anyway because training).

 

“Awwww, man, why you’re running away, I still need to cuddle you!”, Darshan almost jumps into the room, letting himself just fall on the bed next to Trevor who just sat down there to calm down a little. So much for calming down when you’re unfairly handsome toplaner just slams himself onto you wrapping his arms around you as if you were the one and only saviour of everything.

 

Trevor laughs a little as his face flushes painfully obviously due to his pale skin and his presses his body against Darshan as subtle as possible. It still isn’t subtle at all probably. Darshan himself on the other just keeps on laughing happily and pulls him even closer, resting his chin on top of Trevor’s head.

 

“You can also cuddle Aphro or something…”, Trevor chuckles.

 

“No, no, no, no shitting on me! You carried our asses, bro! I’m so fucking proud of you!”, Darshan cheers and Trevor knows that he’s sincere about it. His heart starts beating so fast in his chest, it would be embarrassing if he wasn’t the only one to notice it.

 

“Damn, I could kiss you right now”, the other boy say, pulling back, looking Trevor right into his eyes and holy fuck, he can’t take it. Isn’t there a limit of the frequency of a heart beat? Aren’t you supposed to die at some point because of that?

 

He is stunned for a second, completely unable to move. Their giggles die down at an instant and it is too much for him. He can’t possibly cope with this flood of emotions right now. His voice is hoarse when he opens his mouth to say. “Do it then.”

 

 _Shit, that’s a mistake, oh my god, that’s too awkward, you shouldn’t have said that… Just turn it into a joke, go, do it. Say it’s just joke, say it. Come on, man._ he thinks to himself.

 

However, he can’t even finish his train of thoughts because he is shut down by Darshan who… surprisingly doesn’t call him crazy but instead leans in to press his lips onto Trevor’s and it’s just… Wow. He can’t even find space in his head to think about a description for what he feels because it’s just too much, too over-whelming and he needs to put everything he has into taking in the moment, enjoying it because who knows if the opportunity is going to reoccur?

 

They start moving their lips against each other, an unexpectantly synchronized movement but then again they synergize so well in-game, why wouldn’t they be in-sync? Trevor finds himself melting against his toplaner and he just can’t believe this is real. He had been dreaming about his for ages so it feels and here he is doing exactly what he’s doing.

 

Darshan’s right hand moves to his back, slowly stroking him. It makes him sigh happily into the kiss and he begins to be a bit more proactive as he takes the toplaner’s lower lip between his and starts nibbling at it.

 

“You don’t even know how long I’ve been waiting for this”, Darshan whispers when they take a second to breathe, a second to realize that this is actually happening and denying that they’re probably dead (metaphorically speaking of course) when their team mates notice them. Which they probably will because even though they don’t say it it’s pretty clear that this won’t stop right here.

 

“Don’t think you really wanna know about my perspective”, Trevor replies with increasingly reddening cheeks (if that is even possible).

 

“Oh, I want to, trust me. But not now…”, Darshan whispers and brings his lips to Trevor’s neck, letting them ghost over pale skin delicately, leaving behind a tingling sensation and it makes a billion butterflies erupt in Trevor’s stomach.

 

A small moan escapes him which only encourages Darshan to go further, to start sucking at the sensitive skin going to a mixture of eager kissing and steady sucking. It drives Trevor crazy as he wraps his arms around him, pressing them closer together as if he doesn’t want to ever let go. He probably shouldn’t act so desperate but honestly he wasn’t exactly in a position where he was in any way capable of considering what he should and shouldn’t do. For one, he probably shouldn’t be making out with his team mate but so what?

 

“Hey, ah- people are going to see…”, he sighs but he doesn’t actively protest. It’s rather a half-hearted remark.

 

“Maybe I want them to… They can know you’re mine”, Darshan replies, his voice rough and the sound itself sends a wave of pleasure through Trevor’s body. Amazing, just fucking amazing.

 

“They’ll think it was just some fangirl...”, he retorts which earns him a little pout from Darshan which is more adorable than he would’ve ever expected from him.

 

“Pfff, I know they’re mine and that’s enough for now”, he chuckles and continues leaving behind the not-so discrete marks on Trevor’s neck before he stops at the collar of his jersey, noticing that – Oh well, clothes might not be the thing needed right now.

 

However, Darshan slows down noticeably when he starts fumbling at his AD’s shirt. “You… You okay with this?” He looks at Trevor in a way that makes it clear for him how this is going to end and _hell yes,_ he is _so_ okay with this.

 

“Absolutely”, he agrees and starts grabbing Darshan’s shirt in return. It’s almost unreal how little time and effort it takes them to reach the point when they were lying there, Darshan on top of Trevor, both completely naked, needy hard-ons pressed against each other.

 

Darshan’s lips wander over Trevor’s skin, from his neck, down to his chest, exploring every inch of the rookie’s body. It leaves goosebumps all over him and his skin is flushed. It makes his desire more than just obvious but it’s not like the other boy had any problem acting to it. On the contrary, he eagerly lets his lips go even lower until he reaches Trevor’s twitching cock. He places an almost strangely gentle kiss at its tip causing a surprised gasp from Trevor.

 

Carefully the dark lips cover his penis in kisses and Trevor starts wondering how a gesture that seems so delicate and even… - he doesn’t know… Innocent even? – can be so fucking sexy and addictive. His fingers find their way into Darshan’s hair, not demandingly but gently ghosting through the relatively short locks.

 

He feels his smile against his cock and he hasn’t really expected to ever have someone smiling _there_ but he’s definitely fine with that and even more. He likes the way it feels, the way it makes his knees feel weak and his brain empty, the way his heart jumps at it relentlessly.

 

A surprised yet enormously pleasured moan escapes him as Darshan wrap his mouth around his penis, takes it in, sucks at it. He still can’t believe this is actually happening. His vision goes almost blank when the other’s tongue starts dancing around him and he basically all his little remaining control when Darshan starts caressing his inner thighs.

 

They build up a steady rhythm of Darshan sucking Trevor’s dick and Trevor pushing himself against those eager lips. The room is full of moans and panting and whispered names and Trevor already feels so fucking _close._

 

“Darshan, I- ah…” He can’t even formulate words at this state, he’s too busy with everything this whole thing makes him feel and how he can’t possibly deal with anything more complicated than moaning and calling Darshan’s name.

 

The toplaner stop for a second making Trevor’s dick feel awfully neglected all of a sudden. “Hey, relax. Just… let it go, I can take it”, he whispers and _oh god, he hasn’t just said this._

 

Trevor moans louder than intended (if that was a thing that you could even be intended) when Darshan once again takes his cock in his mouth and sucks at it and his hands are all over him and he just _can’t._

 

He comes with a clearly audible “Darshan” for basically everyone to hear and a firm grip in his hair and how can it make him feel so amazing when he feels Darshan swallow all of it?

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, have you always been that hot?”, he mumbles quietly and moves a hand to Darshan’s cheek before he presses another kiss on his lips. It’s sloppy as fuck but who cares honestly? He just wants to feel their lips moving against each other because he’s been waiting for this for way too long.

 

“I… I’m so happy right now”, Darshan whispers and just smiles at his team mate so satisfied he can’t even put in into words.

 

“You don’t even know how happy _I_ am”, Trevor says chuckling before he notices that while he has definitely gone off, Darshan didn’t and he’s suddenly extremely bothered by it. “Uhm… You… I mean…” He coughs. Why is this so weird all of a sudden?

 

“Oh, uhm… Well. Shower?”

 

“Shower”, Trevor agrees because hey, it’s basically killing two birds with one stone. They clean up and shower sex is amazing, isn’t it? At least, that’s what he thinks because he hadn’t ever had the pleasure of testing it. Not that he’d admit that right now.

 

.

.

.

 

Zaqueri is already waiting for them when they enter the kitchen after their completely innocent showering. The look on his face is more than just clear but still, Trevor opens his mouth to say… Something. He doesn’t really know how to deny anything of this and honestly he doesn’t even want to.

 

Luckily, Darshan just sighs and says: “Come on, say what you wanna say. I know, you heard us, we weren’t exactly quiet.” Trevor goes crimson. Well, that was… straightforward.

 

“Guys, I don’t know if you realize what this means for the team. But in the end you are somewhat adults. But don’t expect anyone to deal with your shit when there’s trouble in paradise”, Zaqueri says with a dead serious look on his face.

 

“We won’t-“, Darshan starts but he’s immediately interrupted by Zaqueri’s… laughter?

 

“Aw, come on. Do you really think I’d lecture you here? I’ve been waiting for this since that one awkward evening when Trevor saw you take off your shirt for basically no reason and just looked at you like you were revived Jesus or some shit. …But seriously, I’m not sorting out your shit if you start fighting over who’s the best cock-sucker NA.”

 

“Isn’t that Sneaky anyway?”, Darshan states bluntly, earning him questioning looks from both Trevor and Zaqueri.

 

He just shrugs in reply. “As if you guys didn’t know that whole C9 house is a big gay orgy. I mean, please.”

 

“Too. Much. Fucking. Information.” And with that Zaqueri just exits the room, leaving behind two slightly amused team mates.

 

“So… We a couple now, huh?” Darshan smirks, grabbing Trevor’s hand in the most cliché way you could think of.

 

“Yup.”

 

“ _Nice!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the expression "vanilla" is kinda tilting me. You know, we in Germany call that "Blümchensex" (lit. "flowery sex") which sounds so much more fitting to me but maybe someone can enlighten me with other vocabulary on that topic. They don't really teach this in school :p


End file.
